


不管怎么样告白就对了

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, MCU宇宙, Stony - Freeform, 告白, 打赌
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708





	不管怎么样告白就对了

Tony坐在吧台上，将手中那一小杯伏特加一饮而尽，一边感受喉咙里的灼烧感，一边打量着周围。

今天也不是什么重要日子，不过是复仇者们的又一次兴起而举办的一个小小聚会，刚开始大家还只是窝在客厅喝着小啤酒谈谈人生，却不知道哪一个环节变了味，等Tony反应过来，摇滚乐已经响彻整个屋子，大家仿佛外星人上身似的在客厅里各种打闹，骰子划拳，酒吧里那些小游戏这里应有尽有。

Steve往常总是悄咪咪地躲在一边，喝不醉的体质让他每一次都像大家长一样照顾着所有人，包括喝酒从没有下限的Tony自己，Tony都数不清自己到底吐到Steve身上过几次，而Steve从没有怨言，他只是安安静静地把Tony身上的污秽清理的干干净净，并且贴心的在第二天送上牛奶和阿司匹林。

而今天的Steve似乎也兴奋地上了头，他站在Clint和Natasha旁，那张俊脸上的颜色比他盔甲上的红色还要红，而Clint拍桌大笑，连Natasha的脸上都多了那种【不会吧】的表情。

他们在干嘛？Tony有些好奇地盯着，只见Clint拍了拍Steve 的肩膀，说了些什么，一旁的Natasha仰头喝了一口啤酒，点了点头，也说了些什么，而Steve的脸竟然又红了一个级别，大个子挠了挠头发，有些为难的样子，但也还是点了点头。

看起来像是Clint和Natasha在逼迫他干些什么一样。

Steve在日常生活中真的是那种典型的不知道拒绝朋友的类型。Tony想起自己有一次喝得太多抱着Steve不撒手，那大个子真的老老实实任由自己抱着睡到天亮，导致第二天两个人抱着彼此面面相觑。

现在想想依旧很尴尬，Tony耳朵一红，赶紧又给自己灌了一小杯酒。

“悠着点。”熟悉的声音从后面响起，Tony差点一口喷了出来，他稳了稳身子。

“你怎么在这里？”

“。。。你这问法有歧义。”Steve伸手拿过一瓶酒，给自己弄了一杯。

“话说。”Tony擦了擦嘴。“你和Clint他们刚刚聊啥什么呢？”

此话一出，Tony敏锐地捕捉到了Steve脸上一丝尴尬，他‘额’了一声，连说了三个‘没什么’

有/鬼。

Tony不经意地捏了捏Steve 的肩膀，声音故意带上了一丝委屈：“哇哦，亲爱的，你开始对我有秘密了。”

“不是的，Tony。。。我只是。。。”Steve下意识地瞟了一眼不远处的Clint和Natasha。“我会找机会跟你说的，不是现在。”

“Steve。。。”

“哦，我得过去了，Wanda好像把瓶子弄翻了。”

Steve匆匆忙忙地走开，只给Tony留下一个背影。

就像他再也不会回头一样。

Tony喜欢Steve，所有人都知道。

Tony喜欢Steve，就Steve不知道。

这场苦/逼的单相思从Tony小时候就开始了，那时候的感情就如同每一个有着偶像的孩子一样，临摹幻想着这个人的一切，渴望憧憬着这个人的来临。

而当那个闻名世界的红蓝盾浮现在那一层厚冰之中后，一切都变了，美国队长不再是漫画书、海报杂志上的那个纸片形象，他真真实实的，作为一个完完整整的人来到了Tony身边，来到了大家的身边，当那个如梦如幻的偶像成为了并肩作战的队友，当之前一切虚幻的东西忽然变为现实，感情再也无法抑制，如喷泉般喷/涌而出。

不知道是谁说过，当你喜欢一个人的时候，是无法掩饰自己的那份喜欢的。

而Natasha说过，当你看着Tony Stark的时候，他永远都在看着Steve Rogers。

他眼里都是他，可他不知道。

放弃吧。大家都这么对他说过，这场暗恋太漫长了，漫长的让人看不到任何希望。他游走在各类女人之间，伤着她们的心，花花公子已经全然成了他的代名词，可谁都不知道他夜深人静时在睡梦里默念的那个人是谁。

看似放荡不羁，却怀满心痴情。

但Tony stark从来不是那种自哀自怨的性子。

他想要的东西，就只能是他的。

Tony看着Steve匆匆离去的背影，眯了眯眼睛。

他似乎得抓紧了。

最近复仇者联盟全体成员感觉自己生活的无比艰难。

Tony可能是对Steve的感情憋的太久了，结果他现在开始名正言顺的，勾/引Steve 了。

先是言语上的调戏。虽然Tony原来也喜欢把【亲爱的】、【宝贝】这类称呼挂在嘴边，但近些日子他的此类称呼似乎成为了某个人的专属，在所有人的称呼都是【亲爱的】的情况下，这个就没什么值得注意的，但当这个称呼夹杂在大家的称呼都是名字的前提下，就显得尤为突出。而他们的好队长Steve肯定是注意到了，不然不会在每一次Tony叫他【亲爱的】、【甜心】、【宝贝】时脸都变了颜色。

顺便提一句，红色的。

再然后，就是行动骚扰了。

喝Steve喝过的水，吃Steve吃过的三明治，路过Steve时拍他的肩膀，大家一起赖在沙发里的时候会故意窝在Steve旁边，掐掐他的脸，揉揉他的头发，名正言顺地赖进Steve 的怀里，名曰：背疼，这个姿势舒服些。再然后越来越过分，Peter甚至撞见Tony骑在Steve身上扯着他的领带在说些什么，他表示他未成年的内心受到极大震撼。而Steve完全没有抵触的意思，甚至还会在Tony说自己这里疼那里疼的时候一脸正气的帮他揉捏按摩一下，而关于Peter撞见的场景，至今没有一个解释。复仇者们只得感叹，好一派欣欣向荣。。不是，好一派浓情蜜意的风景啊。

随着时间的推移，Tony越发觉得自己胜卷在握，他能明显感觉到Steve对他的纵容和眼神里的不对劲，他现在需要的，是一个让Steve能够表白的契机。

而随着时间的推移，复仇者们越发觉得自己急切需要一个眼科医生。

求求你们去结婚。

瞎了，瞎了。

又一个平静的早上，又一顿平静的早餐。

而今天在厨房里忙碌的人不是本该今天做早饭的Wanda。

“哇哦，铁罐，这个点我竟然能在厨房看见你。”Clint发出夸张的声音。“怎么，Stark企业破产了吗？得劳烦你下厨了吗？”

“滚蛋吧肥啾，我的企业有pepper在，它挺好的，把你养到两百斤都没问题。”Tony挥了挥铲子。“哦对了，你离两百斤只差一顿饭了，还是养到三百斤吧。”

“我这是肌肉！”Clint不敢置信地捏了捏自己的胳膊，他转头看着Natasha。“我哪里胖了？？？”

“脸。”Natasha喝了一口咖啡，非常不留情面地戳中了Clint的痛处。她放下杯子，不理会气得跳脚的Clint，视线在Tony身上停留了一下。

“围裙挺好看的。”

“谢谢。”Tony得意地扯了扯围裙。

“什么围裙？”刚结束晨跑的Steve刚好来到餐厅，他一边擦着脖子上的汗，一边仰头喝了一口水，而当他放下瓶子准备咽下那口水的时候，Tony的围裙清晰的出现在Steve 的眼中，他眼睛猛地瞪大，太过惊讶而忘记咽下水，导致水突然流进呛了Steve个措手不及，将那口水直直地喷了出来。

被喷了一身的Vision有点委屈。

“真的吗？那么惊讶的吗？”Tony翻了个白眼，随手扯了一块毛巾递给Wanda，示意她给Vision擦擦。“可怜的Vision，万一他不防水怎么办？”

“对不起，Vision，我不是故意的，只是。。。”Steve脸涨红，不知道是因为呛水还是因为其他什么原因。“这个围裙，上面是我的盾吗？”

“围裙怎么了？不就是红蓝白配色嘛？”Tony一脸理直气壮。

“我看见我的名字了？”

“错觉。”

“Tony？”Steve双手环抱胸前，挑眉望着Tony。Tony颇有些心虚的扯了扯领子，咳嗽了两声。Clint和Natasha非常自觉的起身端着盘子走人，其余人虽然摸不着头脑，却也还是很会看眼色的溜走了。

Steve舔了舔下唇：“Tony，你最近是怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”

“就。。。那些，还有，这些。”Steve手乱挥了一下。

Tony‘噗嗤’一声笑出来：“什么那些这些的？你说清楚点，我不懂。”

“我，我。。”Steve脸憋的涨红。“我不知道怎么说。”

“老天爷。。。”Tony翻了个白眼。“听着，我知道你不喜欢说那些腻死人的，情话什么的，你更喜欢，点点滴滴表露爱什么乱七八糟的，但是在Tony Stark这里？永远是直球最管用，所以你为什么不把我之前压着你的时候你准备和我说的话都说出来呢？”

“。。。我很想，Tony，但我不能。。。。”

“这他/妈有什么说不出口的？”Tony终于忍不住飙了脏话。“我只是想听你表白怎么那么难？你非我要先说吗？那行吧！我！Tony Stark，喜欢你，喜欢你喜欢的不得了！从他/妈的你还在冰块里冻着的时候我就他/妈的喜欢你了！你满意了吗？！”

话音刚落，Tony突然看见Steve脸上闪过的一丝释然。

等等，释然？

还未等Tony反应过来，就被Steve一把拉进怀里。

之后？嘛，大家都知道发生了什么。

后续：

Steve喜欢Tony，所有人都不知道

Steve喜欢Tony，Tony也不知道。

按道理来说，Tony其实算是他的大侄子，他和Howard的友谊让他无法控制自己那双随时注意Tony的眼睛，他简直和Howard年轻时候一模一样，但很显然，比Howard要危险得多。

他照顾着Tony，把他变成了自己的一个责任，会在感受到Tony对自己的小小依赖后悄悄窃喜，会在Tony唤他‘亲爱的’的时候心脏狂跳。Steve克制着自己，把距离控制的很好很好，好到所有人都没发现，好到他自己都没有发现。

可喜欢一个人，是掩饰不了的。

而就在这场疯狂聚会的喧闹下，他偷偷注视着Tony的眼神还是被逮住了。

你喜欢Tony？Natasha的眼神满是不可思议。你为什么不说？

而他早已红了耳朵不知所措。我，我不知道。

这样吧。Clint的眼神里全是不怀好意。我和Natasha跟你打个赌。

什么赌？

你不准给Tony表白，什么喜欢啊，爱啊，通通不准说出口，除非Tony Stark先表白你。

你也不许使用你的美男计诱惑Tony表白你，如果失败了，你无条件答应我们两个三个要求，记住，一人三个。Natasha喝了一口啤酒，朝Steve眨了眨眼。

什么乱七八糟的？Steve脸彻底红透，他觉得这不是个好提议，可不知是那晚的气氛冲昏了他的头脑，等他反应过来，他已经答应了两人荒唐的提议，走到Tony身边了。

而听到Tony 那句【亲爱的】的时候，Steve突然失去一个士兵所拥有的冷静，他找了个借口落逃，藏匿在黑暗处捂着自己的心脏，听着它的跳动的声音。

一下，又一下。


End file.
